


heaven

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: Hank brings Connor home.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> [music](https://open.spotify.com/track/2zjSp7CiP1DeSjhezzSti4?si=qILP44qvSzexwhxgnV5lwQ)

The sound of birds chirping awakens Connor. He opens his eyes to bright blue sky, green leaves on long branches fringing his vision. A bird passes over him, high above.

He sits up, brushing grass and dried leaves off his shirt. It's Hawaiian and extremely colourful, full of leaves and flower patterns. He likes wearing it because it makes him happy. It's also a gift from Hank.

Speaking of Hank... In the distance down the gentle slope of the rolling hill he spots Hank running around with Sumo, presumably throwing sticks for and chasing down the big dog when it refuses to give him back them. He smiles at the sight. Hank's getting in some good exercise this way, he supposes.

"Good boy, Sumo," Connor says to himself as he stands and brushes off his pants, watching them. There is a desire within him to keep watching Hank and Sumo play, but there is undeniably also a part of him that wants to join in on the fun, too. So he runs down the hill, tripping over once and rolling the rest of the way.

Hank laughs at him when he notices, Sumo coming over to playfully attack him. Connor rolls to a stop and lies on the ground, letting Sumo lick enthusiastically at him all over as Hank smiles down at him. He closes his eyes, giggling, content.

 _Happy_.

 

* * *

 

Another scene.

This time, a golden field.

Wheat? Was this wheat?

Connor finds himself in the middle of the large expanse of field, the swaying plants looming tall well past his waist. He takes one of them into his fingers, analyzing.

It is indeed wheat, and the waning sunlight bathes it in a softly-brilliant glow. The wonders of nature.

"Connor!"

Hank's voice. But from where? Connor turns, finding Hank far behind him. Hank beckons him over, so he begins making his way through the tall plants, admiring how they bend and part for him.

He wonders where Sumo is as he nears Hank and gets his answer soon enough when he hears heavy panting and something bounding through the swishing plants from behind him. The momentum of Sumo pouncing on him has him falling into Hank, the man's large, warm arms catching him and holding him tight as Hank's amused voice tells the dog off.

Connor laughs, the corners of his mouth touching his ears, eyes turning into crescents. He looks up at Hank, who's still holding onto him. Hank smiles and leans down. Kisses him.

He lets himself be kissed, pulling Hank lower against him. They eventually tumble onto the ground, Sumo jumping in between them and licking away at their faces.

_Loved._

 

* * *

 

Connor moves into Hank's place. It had been something they had discussed before, several times, in fact.

"The place is a little empty with just me and Sumo," Hank had said. He'd rubbed a palm on the back of his neck embarrassedly, "Guess it could do with an additional person."

Person. _Person_. Hank had called him a person. Connor couldn't stop beaming that day.

He didn't have very much at all to pack, so he made his way to Hank's home with just the clothes on his back and several backup coins.

At Hank's, he changes out of his uniform because Hank said he hated looking at his uniform with its "horrible, glowing triangle and armband".

Hank gives him some other clothes to wear. "It's my old stuff, back from when I was, uh, more, y'know," he says, reddening as he makes a slimming gesture towards his own body. "It'll do for now, anyway. We'll go shopping and get you some new clothes soon."

It doesn't matter that they're Hank's old clothes. Doesn't matter that their colours are a little faded, their material a little threadbare from countless washes over the years. They smell like Hank and they wrap around him just as warmly as Hank himself does. That's all that matters. Connor wouldn't have it any other way.

Connor takes them and puts them on, showing them off to Hank on the couch later. Hank pulls him down for a smothering kiss and Connor lies with his head in Hank's lap as they watch television for the rest of the day. Sumo snoozes in front of them on the carpet.

That night they make love for the first time in Hank's bed. It's awkward, embarrassing and fumbly but neither one could ask for better. Hank falls asleep soon after they finish, sated and spooning Connor. When he hears Hank's breathing stabilize, Connor turns over so he can enter standby mode while facing Hank.

Before that, however, he looks at Hank's sleeping face illuminated in the dim blue of his LED, tracing his features with the ghost of a finger's touch. He may have photographic memory, but there's always a niggling, irrational fear in him that he'll forget Hank's face if he doesn't look at it as much as he can. So he looks and looks until he's had his fill, until he remembers.

Only then does he close his eyes, hands holding onto Hank and his lips curling into a smile.

"Goodnight, Hank."

 

* * *

 

Hank picks his shovel back up. He sticks it into the ground and shoves away at the tightly packed dirt. Some progress has been made, a shallow dip having appeared where he had dug earlier.

He digs and digs, sweating away under the afternoon sun. Sumo watches him, sitting by the fence under some shade.

There are times when he wants to stop, when his arms and legs feel like they'll give out, but he persists.

This is for Connor.

Cyberlife wouldn't have given him a burial. They had no reason to. Connor was an android, a deviant. A hindrance to Cyberlife's end goal.

Hank couldn't even get Connor's body to bury. He'd put in a request, a very angry, painful one, no doubt, and had expected at least a reply from the multi-billion dollar corporation that said 'no'. But he hadn't even gotten a reply at all.

To them, he was just some old cop past his prime who had stupidly fallen for one of their many androids. He wasn't worth their time.

Hank digs harder, pushed on by frustration. His eyes sting, and he's not sure if it's from the sweat or tears.

He'd heard from Fowler that Connor had shot himself in the head in front of the crowds of deviants. A single bullet from under the chin.

"Sorry, Hank. Don't know why he did it," Fowler had told him, giving him a sympathetic look.

Hank would never know, but it wouldn't change anything now even if he did. Connor was gone. That's all there was to it. There was no point in asking why, why, _why_.

He'd never get an answer.

This is the least he can do for Connor now. He's making a small, simple grave where he can bury the one thing of Connor's he'd kept. He'll bury it as deep as he can and mark it with a makeshift tombstone.

By dusk, he thinks the hole is deep enough for him to be satisfied with it, so he stops, dropping the shovel. He crouches, knee-deep in dug-up dirt, exhausted.

He slips a hand into his trouser pocket, fingers closing in on something small and hard, warmed from his body heat and his time spent under the sun.

Connor's coin. He'd taken it from him that day at the broadcasting tower and tried his own hand at the coin trick, but he hadn't been able to do it as quickly as Connor could. Connor had later proposed teaching it to him, but Hank had rejected his offer, deciding to instead learn it on his own to surprise Connor later.

In his silence, Sumo comes over and gives a low whimper, nudging his wet snout against Hank's hand holding the coin. Hank pets him, calming him. Focuses his attention back on the coin when Sumo settles down.

He tries the coin trick one last time, because he'll never do it again. He flicks it, catching it with his other hand. It's not a very graceful performance and he hasn't improved much, but surely Connor would have still been proud of him.

"This is for you, Connor," Hanks says, finally putting the coin into the dirt. He gives it one last lingering look before he begins scooping the dirt back into the hole, patting it down after.

When he's done, he pushes himself off the ground and grabs the shovel. He hits the mound with it, over and over again, packing the dirt back down. There's a flat stone on which he'd carved Connor's name into, and he drives it into the ground as the finishing touch.

Dusting off his hands, he stares at the grave. He's getting a little misty-eyed, so he wipes at them with his clothed shoulder roughly.

It's getting real dark now. He should probably head back into the house. But he's got one last thing to say.

"I, uh," Hank falters. "I know you said that there'd be nothing if you died. Don't know if that's true. But I'm still wishing you well in android heaven."

Connor's tombstone is grey and silent. Hank turns away from it, returning to the house. He whistles for Sumo to follow before shutting and locking the backyard door.

 

 _Mourned_.

Connor will be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> [fave](https://youtu.be/2QxN6frTLqQ)
> 
> also idk if the way i wrote it was obvious enough, but just in case - yes, the first 3 scenes take place in connor's android heaven. didn't happen in reality. he didn't get a chance to experience that ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )


End file.
